Nitric oxide (NO), a free radical that widely regarded as the most potent vasodilator known, has a multitude of biologic effects. A remarkable focus on NO in the 1990's has led to a better understanding of the role of NO in health and disease. Recognition of the importance of NO led to the awarding of the Nobel Prize in Medicine in 1998 to its co-discovers. This current proposal supports a research Workshop entitled "Nitric oxide and the liver". The hypothesis underlying the proposed Workshop is that NO is important in the pathophysiology of multiple forms of liver diseases. The specific objective is to develop a world-class symposium that highlights elements of both basic NO biology and biochemistry and moreover, emphasizes the role of NO various aspects of liver disease. It is expected that the proposed research Workshop will introduce NO biology to the liver community as a whole and will reinforce NO biology for those already working in this area. It is anticipated that all attendees will develop a greater appreciation of the importance of NO, and its potential role in liver diseases. The workshop will take place at the annual American Association for the Study of Liver Disease (AASLD) meeting on November 3rd, 2002 in Boston, MA. The dates of the entire AASLD scientific meeting are November 3rd to November 5th. The participants will be invited speakers and attendees of the annual 2002 AASLD meeting.